


It Hurts (To Love Somebody)

by rosenlight



Series: Happy Endings Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M, also Rhodey is in a tutu, cause I love mixed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenlight/pseuds/rosenlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young love and special friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts (To Love Somebody)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To love somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800393) by [Chibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi/pseuds/Chibi), [neera (neerapen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neera). 



> If you want to reblog it @ tumblr, you can find all these fanarts on [my tumblr, @the tag collabang](http://rosenlight.tumblr.com/tagged/collabang)

**Cover art:**

  
**Bros being bros** : Ballerina!Rhodey, Pepper The Conscience and Sassy Barnes

  
**Natasha the bartender** :

**Prologue of Angst:**

 


End file.
